beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 36
The chapter opens as BECK arrives in Los Angeles. David, F.V.E.'s vocalist, is waiting at the airport to pick them up. David talks to the band, but Koyuki can't understand him, since he is speaking in English. The band arrives at the hotel. They are a little disturbed by the homeless around the hotel and the vandalism inside. As they settle into the hotel room, Chiba finds blood on the sheets and Saku discovers that their toilet is clogged. After he gets in bed, Koyuki realizes that they actually are in a foreign country. Soon after, he realizes that he's going to have trouble getting to sleep. The next day, they set out into Los Angeles with David. They soon find out they have a language barrier, due to their limited knowledge of English and David's limited knowledge of Japanese. When they meet the rest of F.V.E. for dinner, they inform BECK that they will each have their own van for the tour. Kevin, the guitarist and main song writer for F.V.E., is skeptical of BECK. Kevin gives them the tour schedule and Chiba and Taira immediately get excited about playing at Lizard House where Nirvana played. David gives them some information about the different alternative rock bands that have played there. Taira and Koyuki express excitement about getting to stand where Kurt Cobain has performed. The first performance is at Mud Plaza where Kneecap originally got their break. When they arrive, the band is starstruck by their names on the schedule. Kevin is busy complaining to David about how BECK has to do well as their opening band. As they prepare for their performance, Taira informs the rest of the band that there won't be a rehearsal for them. When they can't find Koyuki, Saku races to the bathroom where he finds him in one of the stalls. Koyuki joins the rest of the band and they head out to the stage to perform. They soon realize that they are not performing to the best of their ability, in fact, they are performing badly. Taira realizes that these are not fans that had been with them since Greatful Sound and that without Ryusuke, the band is not what they should be. As BECK continues the tour, they realize how exhausting the demanding schedule is. On the sixth day, the engine in their van starts having problems, while Saku and Taira still trying to figure out how to fuel the van. The band starts talking about their worst moment yet in Pomona. They had been playing to an older, drunk crowd. One of the audience members threw a beer bottle, hitting Koyuki in the head. Chiba then tried to attack the man who had thrown the bottle. All in all, Taira states that they still haven't had a good performance. David comes over to tell them that the Vegas show has been canceled due to double booking, but none of them can understand what he is saying. After he leaves, Saku voices his concern over Chiba's dream, wondering if it means that they are all going to die. Koyuki reassures them all by reminding them that they've only just started. Back in Japan, Mr. Saitou, Maho, and Hiromi are discussing the hard time that the boys are having. Hiromi wants to send a care package to them. Mr. Saitou wants to include his blow up sex doll in the care package as he doesn't want to throw it out as he prepares for his wedding. The story moves to the San Francisco show. David and Kevin observe that BECK still aren't performing in a good way. When F.V.E. takes the stage, the audience goes wild though. BECK admires F.V.E.'s experience and talent. Chiba wonders to himself if BECK aren't meant to perform in America. In a different place, Leon Sykes answers his cell phone. Ryusuke is on a pay phone talking to him as he got his number from John Lee Davies. Ryusuke tells him that he wants a deal. If Ryusuke returns a cassette tape he has, then Leon will agree to return Beck to him and leave Mongolian Chop Squad alone. Ryusuke asks if he can stop by Leon's hotel room that day. The conversation ends and Ryusuke hangs up the phone. Later on, Ryusuke arrives at Leon's hotel room. Ryusuke asks if Beck is here, but Leon says that he is too vicious to keep in the hotel and asks about the cassette. Ryusuke brings the tape out. Ryusuke tells him that it is an old tape with an hour of songs written by Erica Blige and Eddie Lee, representing a possible big break for Leon. Leon decides to tell Ryusuke about himself, how he was never accepted and often bullied. The only friends he had were dogs. Ryusuke decides to ask why Beck looks the way he does. Leon interrupts him to tell him that Mongolian Chop Squad are currently touring America. Suddenly, Gordie points a gun at Ryusuke's head. In another room, Beck jumps up on the door and starts barking. Leon tells Ryusuke that this is goodbye. Back in the BECK's van, Taira asks Chiba to take over driving for him, but Chiba tells him that he is too tired to drive and wants him to get to Seattle first. Koyuki mentions that Seattle is Jimi Hendrix's hometown. Saku is shocked that Koyuki can read in a car and not get carsick. As they continue driving, Koyuki realizes today is September 18th, the same day that Ryusuke put in his unfinished email. Soon, the band arrives in Seattle. David tells them that they have today off if they want to go sightseeing. They would all rather just sleep in the hotel. On the drive to the hotel, David asks Taira if their other guitarist is coming back. He explains that his brother, Kevin, is getting really stressed out about BECK's performances. Koyuki comes to the last page of his book and sees that the date that Jimi Hendrix died on was September 18th. As they are driving, David points out a statue of Jimi Hendrix. The band goes to pose by the statue, even though Taira complains that he is still tired. Koyuki drops his book as he remembers the end of Chiba's dream about meeting at the grave. Koyuki realizes that Chiba's dream was referring to Jimi Hendrix. Category:Chapters